Fatty Ninjas
by snakebit1995
Summary: Kaguya starts a village just for women to get fat in. She's the first but soon she surrounded with lovable big girls. Contains: Weight Gain
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **More Weight Gain Stories, this time with Naruto girls.**

* * *

 **Kaguya's POV**

"Hmm." I smiled looking out my window at the village down below.

The village was full of women, all of them looked so happy, I was their goddess, I would make a world where all women could be happy. Here in my village women were free to be happy with each other, make out in public, walk around half naked and not be judged, it was a wonderful place.

I had been managing this city from the shadows for years, inventing Jutsu to make women happy and even made them be able to reproduce. Still even with this wonderful city I was growing bored, thousands of years of the same thing will do that, sometimes immortality is a curse. I constantly need something new to spark my interests.

I began to peruse my private scroll collection, there were all sorts of Jutsu, some were attacking spells for battle, some illusions, some were for personal use like the ones to give women larger breasts or bigger butts. Still all of them bored be, but one dusty scroll in the back peaked my interests.

"Which one is this?" I said opening the scroll to examine it "Oh now I remember this, **Weight Gain Jutsu."**

I read the parameters of the Jutsu, the first one to use it would become like a ruler, the fattest of all and all who came after would go to her for a chance to have the Jutsu used on them, there were some side effects, notably that you'd be fat forever and have an intense desire for growth and sex. As strange as the spell was I found myself drawn to use it, it sounded so…interesting.

I placed the open scroll down and removed my garments as to not tear them when I activated the Jutsu, those robes were rare after all. Before activating the Jutsu I gave myself a once over in the mirror, I was rather thing, flat chest, no real backside to speak of either, even though my followers saw my as attractive I never quite felt that way.

I prepared myself for what was to come and made hand signs to activate the Jutsu.

" **Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

There was a puff of smoke…and then nothing.

"Hmm?" I looked down and saw I was the same "Must have lost itself to time, it's probably ineffective now. OH UGH! What is this feeling?"

I looked down and saw a layer of fat on my belly, my pale midsection slowly expanding outward as my body gradually got fatter.

"It's working!" I gasped.

The growth rapidly accelerated, my belly quickly sticking out nearly five feet, knocking the table over as it grew.

"Oh my!" I gasped.

I felt a strange sensation and looked back to see my ass growing as well, my thighs slowly getting thicker with it. I looked at the giant cheeks as I grew bigger and fatter, you could serve a meal on those cheeks. I smiled as my face slowly started to get a little bigger, my legs like tree trunks of fat used to support my growing body.

I smiled wide as I held my arms up and saw them get big and flabby, fat hanging off them sexily. I waved them to feel my body jiggling around happily. My flat chest exploded outward into huge sexy fat tits, my areolas grew to take up more space and my breasts sloshed with milk. I felt my face get rounder with fat as I moaned in pleasure.

"OHHH!" I sat there, now weighing nearly 3000 pounds.

I looked in the mirror at my incredibly fat body, slowly rubbing myself to gain pleasure as I smiled at my new reflection. I was a goddess of fat, a blob of a woman who just jiggled all over constantly. I felt myself moan.

"So hungry!" I groaned "I want food, and woman! So many women to kiss and fondle me all the time! Sucking my tits, slapping my ass, I want it all! The age of Fat Women starts now! All of it led by me!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Kaguya brings people into her village.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kages

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"I wonder why we've been summoned." Mei said.

"We'll find out when we get there." Tsunade explained.

Tsunade and Mei are the village heads, they are the only ones who know the true identity of the Goddess. Since the Village of Women is a rural, unurbanized tribal village the women mostly wear fur and leather bikinis made from the hides of their hunts. Tsunade is in a tight top that shows off her bouncy breasts and bottoms that hug her big butt. Mei is in a similar outfit, feather adored furs hugging her wide hips and containing her breasts.

"I wonder if she'll finally let one of us have a child?" Mei wondered rubbing her wife's butt.

"Maybe even both." Tsunade laughed "I want a nice pregnant belly, and some milk filled boobs."

"You could never carry a child." Mei snickered "Not with how much you drink."

The two soon arrived at the hut of the Goddess, a small home in the mountains that Kaguya observes the village from.

The women knocked an announced themselves.

"Come in." Kaguya called.

The lights were a little dim but the women could make out the sight of two beanbag chairs, curiously their Goddess was facing away from them.

"Take a seat you two." Kaguya turned her head to face them.

The two hadn't realized it but a Genjutsu had been cast by Kaguya, one that would make her appear as her old self, the beanbag chairs Mei and Tsunade sat in were trustfully Kagura's rear. The two sat on the "Beanbags" and adjusted to get comfy, making Kaguya moaned under her breath.

"What is it that you need of us?" Mei asked.

"I'm preparing to make some major changes to the village and it will require your cooperation." She said biting her lip as not to moan while the two women moved around on her ass.

"What is it, are you opening the village to the outside world?" Tsunade asked.

"Or even worse allow men in?" Mei asked.

"Fear not." Kaguya smiled "It's nothing like that. It will make people happy, watch."

Kaguya undid her illusion and was once again appearing in her true form, all 3000 pounds of her.

"What?!" Tsunade saw where she was sitting.

"What happened to you?" Mei asked.

The two woman stumbled back, falling off of her ass cheeks. Kaguya groaned and turned to face the women, smiling her fat face.

"I may look large but it's easy enough to move." Kaguya laughed looking at the two slack jawed women.

"Is this your plan for the village?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Kaguya rubbed her huge belly "The future is fat, so says I. The village will be full of fat women who eat and fuck all day long. Before I send you to the village to issue my new decree I want you two to become my first fat daughters."

"I don't know…" Mei said nervously.

"Oh come on." Kaguya patted herself, jiggling her body like an ocean wave "Trust me you'll love it."

The two women blushed seeing Kaguya's bouncing breasts, milk dribbling out her nipples. Kaguya grinned as the two women stared at her like she was a goddess of fat.

"Okay let's do it." Tsunade said.

"Yes…if it's your wish." Mei nodded.

"I'll go first." Tsunade stepped up.

"Okay." Kaguya made some hand signs.

" **Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

"OHH!" Tsunade moaned as she started to change.

Her already impressive bust grew bigger and fatter, milk sloshing around inside her tits. Her belly stretched out with rolls and rolls of fat while her ass tore her bottoms. Tsunade's arms got big and flabby and her face rounded into a plump look.

"Wow." She groaned as her clothes tattered and 2000 pounds of her jiggled.

"How is it?" her wife asked nervously.

"It…It…It feels so good!" She moaned "You have to get in on this babe, I feel fantastic! So hungry, so horny, so sexy!"

"Whoa…" Mei gasped.

" **Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

"HAAA!" Mei moaned as Kaguya's magic took over her body.

Mei grew fast, her clothes tearing apart as she ballooned in size, her already sexy hips getting even wider as her tits blew up in size. She moaned as her belly grew bigger and her fine ass got even fatter and thicker, her thighs were incredible and looked like they could shatter wood.

"Wow!" Mei moaned "Oh this feels incredible!"

Both lovers were moaning as they adjusted to their new 2000 pound bodies, jiggling with each and every breath.

"HMM OHHH!" Mei and Tsunade rubbed together, furiously kissing and fondling each other with desire.

"You two are so cute." Kaguya laughed "Soon the whole village will be like this, fat sexy lovers."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Village is informed of the new arrangements.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kaguya's Annoucement

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Kaguya, Tsunade, and Mei all walked down the streets assembling the village for an announcement. This was the first time any of the villagers had seen Kaguya but they all new this was their Goddess.

The three fatties had a Genjutsu on to look thin so no one knew what was up yet but soon they had all assembled at the village square.

Kaguya was not happy to see herself so thin but soon it would be fine.

"Changes are happening starting today my daughters." Kaguya announced.

The women muttered about what the changes could be when Kaguya dispelled her Genjutsu, showing off her naked fatty form with Tsunade and Mei. In total, there were 7000 pounds of women on the stage. The crowd gasped in shock as the three jiggled softly sighing at the sight of their blubbery bodies.

"Nice and free." Tsunade smiled rubbing her belly.

"Much better." Mei giggled.

"This my girls, is the future." Kaguya jiggled "You'll all be joining us on the path to fat. We'll all grow fat and fatter every day. I will be able to gaze on me every day as I make my home in the village square. As such I'm instituting some new rules for the village."

"First, everyone will be fat, no exceptions. Second no more clothes in the village, it's time to be naked and free, show off your sexy bodies. Third everyone should be eating 50 to 100 pounds of food a day. You don't want to be slim, fat is sexy and free, being skinny is to be ugly. Fourth, you should strive for sex, use your new looks to entice ladies to love you, make love constantly, no one should be feeling unloved. And Fifth, as long as you are in the village and not working outside you should be coming to worship me, bring me donations of food, come feel my body, rub my breasts, squeeze my ass, drink my milk, show me all your love, I want the hands of a generation to spank me, mothers to drink my milk, show me your praise."

The women of the village bowed and prayed to Kaguya, observing her fat form, asking for her blessings, this woman was their god and they loved her, a goddess of beautiful stunning fat that jiggled and deserved attention.

Kaguya couldn't wait, soon the whole village would be full of women like her, big fat sexy ladies that jiggled and ate all the time. Looking down at her thin worshipers she couldn't wait until they were big blubbery beauties. Eating like pigs, giving to the Goddess, soon they would all be just like her and she couldn't wait.

But there were a few issues, namely how to deal with the tailed beasts and prevent them from interrupting her village fun.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Just a shot transition chapter.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Team

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Kaguya's POV**

I sat in the center of town, jiggling as groups of women came to me to be grown. I was making the older women 1000 pounds and the younger ones were around 500, I wanted them to be able to experience growing themselves.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying growing large, bursting out of their clothes and jiggling all about.

"Next group come on up." Tsunade said.

A group of about 8 women came up, they were made up of a few different ages, there was Anko, her wife Kurenai, and Kushina who were all older women and than there was Naruko, a curvy blonde haired girl, Sakura a strong independent flat chest girl, Ino a busty long blonde haired girl, Hinata a shay but sexy girl and Temari a bossy girl with a wonderful rear.

"Welcome ladies." I smiled "Are we ready to begin?"

"I guess." Anko shrugged "I mean we gotta right?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Milady?" Sakura asked me.

"You shouldn't question a goddess." Hinata mumbled.

"Don't worry you guys this'll be fun." Naruko laughed "Now we don't have to watch our figures all the time."

"Hey unlike you who's naturally good looking I had to work hard for this body." Ino huffed.

"Don't argue, who'd like to go first?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Anko said "I'm already a little out of shape so it will be an example for others."

"Okay." I nodded and Anko stepped up."

" **Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

" **HAA!"** Anko moaned as she started to change.

Anko's body started to grow, her arms getting flabby, her breasts growing and her ass stretching out. Her belly pushed out of her shirt and made her moan as she grew heftier in weight.

"Oh Wow." She rubbed her belly as she stopped growing "This isn't too bad actually, feels nice."

"I'd like to go next." Kurenai walked up.

I activated the Jutsu and Anko's wife began to grow. Her ass rounded up and her belly grew big and flabby as it sagged. Her face got rounder and her breasts popped her top as she sat down, now weighing 1000 pounds.

"Wow baby." Anko hugged her, mashing them together "You look good."

"Thanks." Kurenai blushed as her ass was rubbed "You too."

"Kushina you come next." I said "We'll get the adults done with."

"Right." The mature figure walked up and let me change her.

"HMM!" she moaned "OHH!"

Her breasts grew large and round as the tore her top, her dress was ripped to shreds by her ass ad belly as soon her arms and legs were like tree trunks.

"Wow Mom you look amazing!" Naruko blushed "It's still weird for you to be naked."

"Well you step up and go then." Kushina said "Let's see how you turn out."

Naruko walked up to me and nodded, I started changing her and she moaned, her sweat suit filled out as her body ballooned all over, soon splitting and tearing as her already big tits grew to huge size and she became 500 pounds of jiggly fat.

Next was Sakura who was happy to gain some large tits but not the rest of the fat, Ino was in a similar boat and Hinata was just embarrassed to be naked, while Temari groaned about the size of her fat ass.

"Well you ladies enjoy your new lives." I smiled "I bet your hungry, consider going to eat."

 _They all came out nicely, perhaps a few of them can be used to deal with some other issues._

* * *

 **NO POV**

"OM NOM!" the loud sound of eating filled the room as Anko met with her team of students, Naruko, Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

"This is all still so sudden." Sakura blushed "It feels so weird…but so good too."

"Yeah I know." Ino said as her breasts jiggled slightly "It's gonna be hard to do ninja stuff like this, we're a lot harder to hide."

"I like it!" Naruko cheered stuffing her face.

"No reason to-BURP-Be so loud." Anko sighed eating dango as she sat with her students.

"You're one to talk Sensei." Sakura said "That wasn't very ladylike."

"You should get used to it, eating the way we will this will be more normal." Anko patted her big belly "Tell you what I've got an idea, whichever one of you girls can give the best burp gets a free desert from me."

"What…really?" Sakura asked when Anko gave them all a soda.

"Come on, Naruko go first." Anko said.

"Right!" Naruko chugged her soda "Here…it…comes… **BUURRRP!"**

"Nice one." Anko laughed "You're up Sakura."

"I would never do something so unladylike." Sakura pouted before holding her stomach "Oh boy…something… **BURRRRRPPPP"**

"Oh wow." Sakura covered her mouth.

"That was awesome!" Naruko laughed.

"That…felt kinda good." Sakura blushed.

"My turn." Ino smirked building up some pressure.

Ino got ready before suddenly turning to face Sakura.

" **BURRRPPPPPP!"** She said loudly letting one go in Sakura's face.

"INO!" Sakura groaned "That's so gross."

"That was rather uncalled for." Anko said "You're up last Hinata."

"Do I have to?" the shy girl asked.

"Come on I know you've got something awesome in there." Naruko smiled.

"Okay…" Hinata said gently taking another sip of her soda "Here we go…"

Hinata's face scrunched a bit and then her mouth opened wide.

" **BBBBBUUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!"**

Hinata let out a belch so massive it shook the glasses on the table and made people all around the restaurant stare.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Naruko cheered.

"Hinata wins by far." Anko said "But since you all did so well free dessert for everyone!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free too message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **I find it weird I've been putting a handful of burping stuff in my WG stories seeing as I hate it in real life, I think burping is kinda gross and rude, especially in public or intentionally.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Temari's Team

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

I blushed as I walked naked around the village with Naruko and the others, all of us were talking about how we felt about being like we were now…fat.

"So what do you think about this Naruko?" I asked.

"I like it." She waddled around jiggling her belly.

I blushed watching Naruko walk around, her naked body shimmying and shaking with each step, large breasts wobbling, big butt jiggling it all made me tingle inside, I had wanted Naruko for so long and now I only wanted her more, I thought she had gotten even sexier.

"The best part is that everyone is so much more adventurous." She laughed "Everyone is greeting with kisses of smacks, it's really good."

"EEP!" I gasped when Naruko pulled back and gave me a rough spank.

Naruko is so pretty, I love it when she touches me, and she's gotten so much more playful since she got fat. Someday I wanna be her wife.

"What about you guys?" Naruko asked Sakura and Ino.

"BURRRP!" Sakura belched before digging into her cleavage for more fires, her and Ino use their boobs like personal holders "I'm starting to like it, feels good to let it all hang out."

"You're such a pig Sakura." Ino laughed eating out from her breasts "BURP!"

 _You've both become slobs…_

"Hmm…" I casually scratched my belly, feeling it wobble around before taking a bite of a hotdog "So where are we going?"

"To visit to the Goddess." Naruko said "We need to meet Temari's Team."

We all headed over to the square where Lady Kaguya is, the four of us eating and jiggling all the way there. When we got there Temari was present, all 500 pounds of her softly jiggling as she scratched her big sexy backside.

"Oh hey you guys." She smiled seeing us, her plump face going wide.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Ehh no complaints." She shrugged jiggling as a result "This actually ain't too bad, I'm liking it a lot. Care to watch the show, my girls are about to upgrade."

We looked over and saw Temari's team getting ready to be blessed by the goddess, her team consisted of Tenten, a sporty but average girl with no standout qualities, Karin a redheaded cousin of Naruko who was somewhat like Sakura, apprehensive but doing this to stay in the village and lastly was Tayuya, a foul mouth brute of a girl who was clearly displeased.

"I'll go first." Tenten walked up.

"Okay." Kaguya nodded **"Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

"OHH!" Tenten moaned as she grew.

Her breasts and butt grew nicely as her nipples got puffy and her belly ballooned in size. She jiggled all over as she moaned and grew.

After her went Karin who jiggled into a hefty size, gaining some nice tits and thick ass cheeks as well as a pudgy face.

Lastly was Tayuya who cursed her way to 500 pounds, gaining a big ass, big tits and a big flabby belly.

"This fucking sucks." She waddled back over to us.

"Why were you guys even here?" Temari asked.

"We heard about the others and wanted to watch." Naruko laughed.

The three recently grown girls all blushed but appreciated the compliments.

"So what's next?" Sakura asked "Wanna go eat?"

"Yeah!" Naruko cheered "Hey let's see who can crack 600 pounds first!"

"It'll be me." Temari smirked.

"You wish fatass." Tayuya scoffed "I can crush that level easy."

The eight of us waddled off, ready to start another day of being sexy, fat and free.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruko and Hinata

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

Our team and Temari's team had met up to eat at a restaurant, all of us happy to be there, I was seated next to Naruko with Temari and Tayuya across from us, at an adjacent table Sakura and Ino were with Tenten and Karin. The eight of us were all seated on our squishy rumps, chairs too small for our butts.

I was watching Naruko eat, she was so sexy when she was in the zone like that, devouring whole steaks and baked potatoes like it was no big deal, her body jiggling as she stuffed down food. Her big breasts would jiggle and her belly would wobble, it was all so hot. If this was anyone else I wouldn't care at all but with Naruko it was just so hot, her burps and groans as she ate, it all made me so wet.

"Everything okay Hinata?" she stopped eating and looked at me while licking her lips "You've been staring for a while now, you've barely touched your food."

"I'm fine." I blushed.

"Okay." Naruko smiled with her chubby cheeks "I was just worried because I want you to eat lots and get big so we can be fat together."

 _She cares, and wants me to be fat with her! Naruko is so nice._

"Here." Naruto picked up a piece of barbeque beef "Open up, I'll feed you."

 _SHE WANTS TO FEED ME!_

"You don't mind do you?" Naruko asked.

"No not at all!" I gasped.

I opened my mouth and Naruko placed beef in my mouth, I moaned as I squirmed in my spot, I couldn't help but think what it would be like to have Naruko eating me out instead, making me cum, the two of us were sharing an indirect kiss through her chopsticks, just that made me want to cum.

I didn't realize it but I was squirming in place, thighs rubbing together as I panted and blushed, Naruko feeding me more and more.

"Ha…HAAAAA!" I screamed as I suddenly orgasmed.

 _Oh no, I just came from having Naruko feed me!_

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked me.

"I-I'm fine!" I yelped "It was an accident…"

"What are you worried about." Naruko rubbed my leg "That was kinda hot."

"HHMM!" I hummed as I felt her hand slip under my belly and start rubbing my pussy, pinching my clit to make me gasp.

"Nice." Naruko lifted her hand up and licked my juices off her fingers.

I blushed furiously red at the sight of my crush savoring my flavors. I felt my heart beating out of my chest as Naruko fed me some more, I opened my mouth and she'd fill it with meat before I chewed it all down and swallowed, it tasted so much better when she fed me than when I fed myself. Before long I had eaten so much, Naruko rubbing my thighs the whole time.

Naruko and I were sitting closer, our faces staring back at each other, her deep blue eyes making me smile.

Soon we both just leaned in and started kissing, our tongues swirling in our mouths as we moaned and kissed, our plump lips smacking together.

"BURP!" a loud belch snapped the two of us back to reality.

"Hmph." Tayuya smirked "You two gonna get a room or just fuck in front of us?"

"If you two kept at it I would suggest going to Goddess Kaguya for the chance to get pregnant." Temari laughed.

Both Naruko and I were blushing, nervously teasing each other's fingers. Around us everyone was eating and stuffing their faces, burping and moaning as they filled their bellies. Everyone was nearly 650 pounds and growing, it was so strange to see my friends like this.

Soon everyone was packing up and leaving, heading home for the night. Tenten looked happy, Karin was rubbing her growing belly nervously, Sakura and Ino walked off arguing while stuffing their faces with snacks and Tayuya snapped off about her big tits and fleshy ass.

"You two have a good night." Temari said waddling off, big butt shaking all over.

Once everyone was gone Naruko and I headed out outside, both nervous about what we had done inside.

"Do you um…wanna come over or something?" Naruko asked.

"R-really?" I gasped.

"Sure." She blushed.

"I'd like that." I felt my hips bump against hers as we waddled off, bodies jiggling around.

On the walk back we teasingly poked and teased each other, grabbing our breasts or rubbing our asses.

* * *

 **Kushina's POV**

"Ouf." I grunted grabbing a midnight snack from the fridge "I wonder if Naruko got home late?"

I waddled towards my daughter's room and heard some strange noises, the pants of a girl and the squeaking of the bed. I cracked the door a bit and saw Naruko grinding against Hinata, both thick girls jiggling and wobbling around, moaning as they rubbed pussies. I was impressed with how cute and fat my daughter was, and she had picked a good partner too.

I closed the door to give them a little privacy, besides now I needed to go to bed and break out my dildo.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lessons

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

"HMM!" I mumbled waking up "HA!"

I quickly realized I was in Naruko's bed, the object of my affections sleeping across from me, her arm reaching around to rest her hand on my thick ass. My hand was up, squeezing one of her big breasts while out bellies rubbed together in our cuddle. I squeezed a little closer, savoring the moments with Naruko.

"Hey." She blinked as her eyes fluttered open "You sleep well?"

I gasped at her smiling face and nodded, blushing all over my face "I could sleep with you forever."

The two of us laid there for a bit, squeezing each other tightly, grabbing the other's ass and tits as we cuddled.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruko asked "I think staying here could be fun."

"Anything you want to do." I smiled "Let's stay in bed and make love all day long."

"What about food?" Naruko said as her stomach let out a small growl.

"We can eat extra tonight." I kissed her.

As the two of us got ready to go for more the door opened and Naruko's Mom was standing there.

"Jeez Mom knock first." Naruko blushed as her 1300 pound mother grunted and tried to squeeze through the tiny door.

I felt myself get a little turned on as her fat body oozed into the room as the doorframe creaked to accept her size.

"Stupid thing." Kushina hissed rubbing the sides of her hips "Well now what do we have here, a couple of naughty girls."

"Knock it off Mom." Naruko pouted.

"Hmph." Kushina pushed her big fat breasts up "The way you two are staring at me enter I'd guess you like what you see."

I blushed at the sight of her big round body, the soft jiggle of her breasts and wobble of her belly made me tingle all over.

"I see you've been pigging out." Naruko scoffed a bit at her mother's sheer size.

"If you're lucky you'll have my strong hunger too." Her Mother waddled off patting her belly before plopping her ass down on the bed.

Naruko and I sat up to look her mother in the eye, the poor bed groaning at the weight of us all.

"So what were you two about to do?" Kushina smirked looking at our moist legs.

"Just…hang out in bed all day." Naruko blushed "We'll worry about eating later, right now we just wanna relax and focus on each other."

"I…I agree." I blushed.

"Good." The older woman nodded "But be honest, are you two even skilled enough to pleasure each other, I mean last night."

"You saw!" Naruko pouted "How much? It was the first time either of us had done something like that with these bodies, of course we'd be a little unskilled."

"Well what I saw was just basic stuff." Kushina shook her head as I blushed hearing her talk about seeing us have sex "If you really want to enjoy it I'll have to give you some lessons."

She reached back into her deep ass crack and pulled out a long thick ribbed purple dildo that smacked around in her hands. Naruko and I were both shocked and then she started licking it to lubricate both sides, covering the toy in her saliva.

"Okay you two, face ass to ass." She instructed.

I looked at Naruko and she shrugged, body jiggling in response as we turned around, we faced butt to butt, our flesh briefly tapping each other. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kushina spread the cheeks of her daughter before slowly working the dildo into her ass.

"HAAAA!" Naruko yelled as she was stuffed up "FUCK! IT'S HUGE!"

"Are you okay Naruko?" I asked "HAAA!"

I gasped as Kushina spread my butt and pushed the other half into me.

"OH AH!" Naruko moaned.

"EEE!" I gasped back.

Each time either of us would move even a little the whole dildo would adjust inside us, making us both squirm and moan, increasing the pleasure even more in a vicious cycle. Naruko and I started moving, pushing our butts back into each other in an effort ot feel more of the dildo. We rammed and bounced against each other, our butts clapping loudly as we shared this double dildo, both of us screaming out in moans. Our bodies jiggled around, tits slapping on our chests and bellies wobbling forward and back to hit out thighs and legs.

"HMMM HAAAA!" I gasped as I jiggled around, forcefully cumming from the dildo.

"HAAA HINATA!" Naruko screamed cumming with me.

"So how does it feel to have some real sex?" Kushina asked gently rubbing her cunny.

"So…horny!" we both moaned.

"Let's get that out of you." Kushina pulled the dildo out of us.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruko and I both screamed cumming powerfully.

"Don't relax we're not done yet." She smirked "Naruko I want you to sit on Hinata's face."

"Okay…" she said nervously and placed her ass over my head "Here we go."

"HMMMM!" I moaned as her big cheeks snuffed out my vision.

I reached up and rubbed her big ass as my tongue reached out to lick her pussy. I felt Naruko rubbing my jiggly belly and her legs pressing on my tits.

"Okay now bend over and return the favor Naruko." Kushina instructed.

"HMMMM!" I moaned more against Naruko as she started to lick me, the two of us meeting in a fat 69 position.

The two of us both moaned loudly as we ate each other out. I felt the weight shift on the bed as Kushina left us alone so we could eat each other out all day, hopefully alter she'd have a big meal for us.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shizune

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Kaguya's POV**

"HMPH!" I grunted adjusting myself as I sat and watched the village pass me by.

I wasn't immobile but I spent most of my day in the center of town, eating, sleeping and watching the women jiggle on by. At this point nearly 75% of the village was fattened up and I had given the remaining few a week to let my plump them up or get out of the village. I loved them but I wanted them to show me the glory I deserved and get fat.

"Hmm, well nice to see you two ladies." I smiled as Tsunade and Mei walked up.

The both smiled and waved their thick arms, each around 2500 pounds of woman, happy to jiggle and wobble around relaxingly as they approached me.

"I'm happy to see you two pushing the village to grow nicely." I smiled.

"And we're thankful for you showing us how awesome this is." Tsunade smiled.

"It's nice to just relax and eat you know." Mei smiled "And the sex…wow."

"So how can I help you ladies today?" I asked.

"It's our other partner." Mei said.

"Our third wife, Shizune, she's still nervous about this and hasn't grown yet." Tsunade said "She doesn't wanna get kicked out she's just a little worried is all, we figured maybe talking with you for a bit would get her ready to change."

"I see, and where is Shizune."

"HEHEHE!" they both giggled and wobbled around a bit "Behind us."

A thinner girl with short blackish hair appeared when the two stepped to the side. She looked up at me with a sense of awe that I giggled at, she was adorable like a child almost. She was still wearing clothes and her body was rather…normal.

"So, shall we do this?" I asked.

"I…."

"No need to be nervous." Tsunade smiled.

"Soon you'll be equal with us and you'll love it." Mei smiled.

"Okay, here we go, **Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

"HMMM!" Shizune moaned as she started to grow.

Her clothes stretched as she started to get fat, her flat breasts got bigger as her ass rose up and her belly began to cause her kimono to separate and open. She grunted as her face rounded out and her arms got thick and flabby along with her thick legs that grew to carry her now 2500 pound body.

"OUF!" she sat down on her big butt "You were right it's not so bad, but it's gonna take some getting used to, this is a lot to carry around. UGH and I'm hungry."

"Natural side effect." I smiled as the three stood up "You ladies go have a nice family dinner, and enjoy your new lives together."

"Thank you." They all bowed before waddling off.

I smirked at their huge asses slapping around as the trio of fat lovers left me. I was starting to get nervous, they were so close to me in size I really needed to step it up and stay ahead of them in size and weight.

 _Well now I have an excuse to grow._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Servants

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Kaguya's POV**

"Hmph." I sat in the center of the village and smiled at the plethora of fat ladies wandering around.

I was still stationary at 3000 pounds, sure I could use the Weight Gain Jutsu to make myself even heavier but where's the fun in that, it'd be like cheating, it's way more fun to grow naturally.

I heard a loud rumble and looked at my own belly, it was calling out demanding food.

"Hungry…" I groaned softly.

I felt my tits shake a bit, they were all full of milk and needed to be drained desperately.

"Where are those three." I sighed using my eyes to find Tsunade, Mei and Shizune.

I saw across town and saw the three fatty lovers were all around 2600 pounds and fucking like fat sluts, bodies jiggling and slapping around as they moaned with need, Shizune sucking on the tits of her more mature lovers.

"Well those three are preoccupied." I sighed scratching my chest, my puffy nipples twitching with need. GRR!"

I looked back and felt an itch on my ass, my arms were two flabby and my ass too fat to reach back and scratch it.

"This…is hell." I groaned.

I desperately wanted pleasure, I wanted someone to feed me and fuck me, scratch the areas I couldn't reach, worship me like a goddess.

As soon as I started to feel out of hope a ray of light appeared and three women approached, they were all thin but they were lifesavers, it was Guren, Pakura, and Konan.

"While I'm happy to see you why have you come to me so late?" I asked "The village expulsion date is right around the corner."

"Well at first we weren't really interested." Guren said "But of the last few days the idea has…grown on us."

"Also as we passed by we saw you seemed to be stressed." Pakura noted "If you require servants to aid you we will happily assist."

"We can do anything you need, we need not leave your side." Konan said.

"Great. I find it wonderful that you all want to pledge your lives to me." I smiled crossing my hands "Get ready, **Weight Gain Jutsu!**

I gave the three a little extra on that Jutsu, smirking as they all started to grow towards 2500 pounds. Fat packed onto their chests as their breasts grew larger, their asses tore through their clothes as their bellies sagged down a bit and their faced rounded out into sexy fat chins and cheeks.

"You ladies look good." I smiled looking down at the jiggling women "You can test those boides out later, first I'm starving."

"Yes Ma'am." They nodded.

The fat girls waddled off and picked up as much food as they could carry and brought it to me, slowly feeding me. I moaned as more and more was used to fill my aching belly, I smiled at the flavors in my mouth and soon the girls were moving on to pleasure the rest of my sexy body.

Guren started to lift and rub my belly, licking all over, kissing my big belly button, and jiggling my folds. Pakura was slapping both my tits around, sucking on my hard puffy nipples, my milk spraying out to fill her mouth. Lastly Konan was behind me rubbing my ass, scrathing my itches and making me moan as my big fat cheeks wobbled from side to side.

I smiled and moaned as I was a pleasured all over, my new attendants making sure I knew how much they'd give for me.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Team 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Kaguya's POV**

"MMM!" I hummed and moaned as my body was handled by my servants.

I had managed to grow to 3500 pounds, there was even more of me to love, and the girls were loving me nicely. Guren was behind me, using her crystal powers to great gems that rubbed against my fat ass, scratching me nicely. I moaned as she slipped down and used one like a dildo, slowly fucking my ass and pussy while still rubbing me down softly, my fat sucking the crystals in, making sure to savor the cool feeling as they scratched my unreachable areas.

Pakura was heating her hands and rubbing my big soft belly, grinding against it, rubbing her pussy against my bellybutton. She'd slip her hands under my folds and heat me up, making me glisten with a nice sweat. Konan was also there, kissing and sucking on my huge tits, milk filling her mouth as she made me moan. So many woman in the village had big milky tits like me, it just made the pleasure all that much better.

I loved being able to sit in town, be fed and fucked all day long. Almost the whole village was fat now, there were just a few holding out but they only had a few more hours to come around or get the boot. Everyone was happy and loving, constantly eating, moaning, burping and doing other sexy fat girl things.

"Hmm?" I looked up in disgust as four skinny clothes women approached me, it was some younger girls from the village, Yugito, Fu, Karui and Samui.

"Girls." I huffed "You're cutting ti rather close don't you think?"

"Sorry we just wanted to savor the last little bit of being thin." Fu laughed "But we're all set now."

"Wonderful, get ready girls." I smiled struggling to move my arms **"Weight gain Jutsu!"**

"OHHH!" they all moaned as their growing started.

Bellies flabbed out as their breasts grew and asses tore apart their lower clothes. Yugito hissed as her gut lowered even more, Samui grunting as her already large chest blossomed even bigger in size, Fu giggled while shaking her cute butt and Karui blushed as she rounded out nicely, gaining a curvy body.

"Wow we look awesome!" Fu cheered jiggling the belly of her 1000 pound body.

"It's interesting." Yugito noted poking her fat and watching the ripples in her skin.

"Of course these would get bigger." Samui sighed rubbing her breasts "Hmm…but they feel nice."

"I've finally got some." Karui blushed as her own breasts, they were large but still small compared to Yugito and Samui's large cans.

"Don't worry about them." Fu smirked poking her own small fatty breasts "We've got them beat here."

Fu turned around and smashed her ass against Karui's the dark skin tones clashing slightly as the flesh bumped and grinded.

"Thank you for this." Yugito bowed her head to me "I think we'll go get something to eat, I'm rather hunger."

"Ouf me too." Samui started waddling off with her.

Karui and Fu followed, both patting each other's sexy fat asses.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Family

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Today was the last day for the women of Kaguya's village to fatten up or get out, fortunately there were none of the latter, everyone was joining in on the fun.

The last two to arrive back and find the village in its new state were Tsume and Hana. The mother daughter pair had been out hunting and were now returning to the village and going off to see various friends and lovers, Tsume was going to see her lover Kushina and Hana her sister Naruko and the girl's other friends.

She went to the usual place they would hang out and ended up coming across a shocking site, Naruko was there with Hinata, both were naked, 800 pounds of jiggly fat that rolled as they ate. The two were giggling and feeding each other slices of silky angel food cake. Near them the blubbery Sakura and Ino were burping and scarfing down food together, both looking very pleased to be slobby fat sluts.

Also with them were Temari and her friends, the wind ninja was scratching her thick ass while Tayuya would occasionally burp and go back to eating, Tenten and Karin were also there, blushing and savoring the enjoyment of their new bodies.

Yugito and her team were also around, she was up to 1200 pounds, jiggling happily as she ate while Fu and Karui rubbed butts and Samui sighed poking her massive mammories, she was hissing as she twisted and flicked her nipples, panting as they got harder and more erect, standing up on her soft bosoms.

"Hey!" Naruko waved when she saw her sister walk in "Hana, over here!"

"What happened!" the other girl yelled.

"Oh this." Naruko laughed rubbing her belly "It's the new rules of the village, the future is with fat, that's what the Goddess said."

"Why are you still so skinny?" Hinata pouted "You look so ugly like that, not beautiful like Naruko."

"HMMM!" the two started making out, moaning as she giggled and kissed.

"Come on." Naruko giggled "Let's take Hana to the Goddess so she can be show the truth."

"HYUP!"

Hinata and Naruko both spun around and pinned Hana between their thick rumps, giggling as they grinded together, mashing the girl between their squishy bodies, the thin girl moaning and yelping as she was dragged off to be brought before Kaguya to receive a blessing of fat.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Tsume arrived back at her home excited to see her lover Kushina, ready to surprise her and go straight to the bedroom. As she got to the back of the house and her wife's room she heard soft munching and belching noises, she opened the door to a dark room and crawled onto her soft bed,

She heard giggling and moaning and when she looked up she saw the chubby face of Kushina staring back at her. The woman was huge, clocking in at 1600 pounds of jiggly woman.

"Hey there!" Kushina hugged her lover "What's with that worried look."

"What the fuck happened to you!" the other woman yelled "You're a fat blob!"

"I can't help it, this is the rules." Her lover said rubbing her belly "And I like it. This is a village of fat now, the Goddess says so."

"Well I'm gonna give that Goddess a piece of my mine." Tsume stomped off towards the center of town.

Tsume angrily stormed out to the center of the village, finding the 5000 pound Kaguya sighing and sitting around, her naked fat body exposed to the air. With her were her three 2000 pound servants feeding her, jiggling her body and making her feel good.

"Ah, Tsume." Kaguya smiled as the thin woman approached "What brings you here, are you looking to get rid of that disgusting thin body?"

"What did you do to everyone?!" Tsume snapped.

"I awakened them." Kaguya smirked "Are you looking to experience it too?"

"There's nothing good about this, it's just freaky!" she yelled.

"Are you sure, they seem to be enjoying it." Kaguya pointed nearby.

"OHHH!"

Hana was with Naruko and Hinata, the two thick girls kissing and rubbing the belly of the now 800 pound Hana. The girl moaned as her ass was smacked and her belly rubbed, moaning as she was pleased by her sister and the girl's lover. Naruko mashed her body into Hana's breasts squishing together and bellies bumping.

"Hana! Naruko!" Tsume gasped.

"See they like it." Kaguya laughed.

"Turn everyone back, you can't make them like this."

"Oh but I can." The Goddess smirked crossing her fingers **"Weight Gain Jutsu!"**

Tsume groaned in horror as her belly started to grow, her body slowly gaining size as she fattened up nicely, gaining large breasts, a soft plushy belly, and two jiggled butt cheeks.

"No!" she whimpered as she became 1000 pounds of sexy woman.

"What are you so upset about." Kushina hugged her wife "You're even more beautiful now."

"HMMM!" Tsume moaned as she was hugged into Kushina's flesh, slowly starting to rub and hug the other fat MILF.

The two laughed and kissed, rubbing their fat bodies together.

"Maybe this isn't so bad." Tsume laughed as her tits were jiggled and slapped.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Tailed Beasts need hosts.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Tailed Beasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

A month has passed for the Village of Fat. Everyone is enjoying their new lives, jiggling happily and free to eat and fuck whenever they want.

Naruko and her lover Hinata had both ballooned to 1000 pounds. They both loved to sit and eat together, giggling as they fed each other and rubbed their obese bodies together. The two try to have sex at least twice a day. Naruko just loves to be naked, rubbing her lover down happily.

Both were enjoying a nice meal at home. In that same house Tsume was with Kushina, the 1500 and 2000 pound older women happily laughing and jiggling as they made love, unfortunately the fours personal time was cut off as their Goddess called the whole village for a meeting.

The four waddled their way downtown and ended up at the center of the village where everyone was gathered, huge fat women of all ages and sizes bumping together. Naruko found her friends Sakura and Ino, both thousand pound slobs standing around eating french-fries out of cups. Both the girls were somewhat messing, smelling of sex.

"Jeez you two look sloppy." Naruko laughed walking over to the two "Don't you guys shower, it's fun to wash your fat."

"BURPPP!" Sakura belched "What's the point, I just wanna eat."

The whole village was there, Temari and her team, Yugito and hers, lots of sexy fat women all looking to see what their goddess had to say. Near the area the Goddess would appear were Tsunade, Mei and Shizune, all huge and nearly 5000 pounds of blubbery blobs. People were amazed that those three giant women could even stand, yet alone waddle to the center of town.

Also there were the Goddess three maidens, Guren, Pakura and Konan, the three of them clocking in at an impossible 7000 pounds! They were so fat they could barely move, they spent most of their days right at the side of the Goddess.

Speaking of the Goddess, Kaguya was there, seated on her ginormous ass, her body so huge and fat she casted a shadow on the buildings near her, she was weighing in at a massive, unparalleled 10,000 pounds!

Kaguya raised her fat, useless arms and burped loudly to silence the chatter and draw attention to herself.

"You all look perfect." Kaguya addressed the crowd "Fat naked and free, I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm so proud of you all, but in order to protect the village I must deal with the Tailed Beasts that I have captured as such I've been watching and have selected nine of you to serve as their hosts, it takes great resolve, a great stomach and a great libido to resist their control but I'm sure the ones I've selected will get the job done and tame these mighty female spirit beasts, please step up when called."

"First, to host the One Tailed Shukaku, I have selected Temari." Kaguya said.

"Me?" the fat assed girl waddled forward.

"You have a good heart, and a great ass." Kaguya smiled "You'll be able to handle this beast. Now kiss me and accept this gift."

Temari waddled forward and sank into the fat of Kaguya as she placed her lips over the Goddess's she glowed a soft tan brown color as the kiss broke.

"How do you feel?" Kaguya asked.

"Good." Temari rubbed her fat "This feels nice."

"Excellent." Kaguya smiled as the girl walked back to the crowd "Next for the Two Tailed Cat I have chosen Yugito."

The quiet girl made her way towards the front where she was kissed, glowing a soft blue as the beast was transferred to her, Yugito soon feeling rather tired but hungry.

"For the three tailed turtle, I've decided the host will be Hinata."

"Me?!" the meek girl gasped "-KYA!"

"Way to go!" Naruko slapped her girlfriends fat ass.

"You have the power to contain this, you care enough to make this happen." Kaguya said kissing her.

"HMMM!" Hinata moaned as she glowed a seafoam green

"How do you feel Naruko asked as the girl came back to her side.

"I'm good, just a little tingly." Hinata smiled.

"Fourth, for the Four Tailed Ape, the host will be Sakura, she has the strength to manage that beast."

"Oh right!" Sakura cheered trudging forward to accept her new role.

Sakura was kissed and her body glowed blood red as she stepped back, her body filled with the urge to scratch her ass and beat on her chest while eating.

Selected for the Five Tails was Ino, the girl rubbing it in to Sakura that she was getting a Beast with more tails. Ino was kissed and glowed a cream white as she felt her new beast settling inside her.

Sixth was a little known woman named Kurotsuchi, a 1500 pound fat black haired woman, she was kissed and glowed lavender as she began to host the Six Tailed Slug, her pussy suddenly dripping more than usual.

"Seventh will be Fu." Kaguya smiled.

"YAY!" the fat dark skinned girl practically ran up to the Goddess.

The girl planted a wet Kiss on the Goddess and glowed green as she became host to the Seven Tailed Beetle and had the urge to jiggle around more.

"For the Eight Tailed Octopus the host will be Kushina."

"Thank you for this opportunity." The fat woman bowed her head slightly and let the Goddess kiss her, her body glowing brown as she felt her huge tits sag and get somewhat heavier.

"And lastly for the strongest beast, the Nine Tailed Fox, I have chosen Naruko." Kaguya said.

"Really me?" the girl asked walking forward "Are you sure?"

"You have some of the highest potential in the village, you're perfect for this." Kaguya kissed the young girl.

Naruko glowed orange as her felt her belly cry out with hunger, her body filled with the presence of a strong Tailed Beast.

"I implore you nine, learn to control these beasts, and use them to protect our new heaven."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: One and Two Tails

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Temari's POV**

"Damn." I hissed sitting on my fat ass and trying to focus so I could speak with the beast now living inside me.

We have all had our beasts for nearly a week now and we've all been feeling a lot more urges because of it, unfortunately the beasts haven't been trying to talk and come to peace with us.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the empty blackness of my mind I wasn't sure where to go so I started walking and soon ended up near the one tailed beast.

She was big, around 6000 pounds, has brownish black fur with a ringed tail, and dark eyes. She has sharp claw like hands and paws, her face was round but also wide and pointed. Her breasts large and jiggling, like soft mountains. Her butt is no different, sporting large wobbly cheeks atop very wide hips and thighs. Her belly has an uncountable number of rolls but drags along the ground.

"Hmm?" the giant beast glared at me "What you want?"

"You're the one tailed beast?" I asked.

"Hmm, why does it matter?" she asked "I can't believe I'm forced to live with something so…small."

"Hey I'm big." I rubbed my fat ass "And getting bigger by the day."

"Hmph." She laughed.

"I'll show you." I walked over and rubbed her belly "If we're gonna be living with each other we might as well get to know one another."

"MMMM!" the racoon moaned "Not bad, but rubbing my belly won't get me on your side fatass."

"Hmph how about this than!" I threw my butt into her face and sat on her "How about I show you who's in charge around here!"

"HAAA!" I moaned as she started licking my pussy, her long tongue sliding into and out of my snatch.

Shukaku grabbed my ass and dug her claws in, I moaned as she licked me and made me scream, I was shocked she was so pleasurable. I jiggled on top of her, moaning as I tried not to give into her pleasure, I had to show her who was boss.

"GAAA!" I mashed my ass on her face so much that she was unable to do anything but lick my pussy.

"That's right, you're powers are mine got that, partners from here on." I smirked.

I woke back up in the real world, Shukaku pined under me ass in my mind, I looked up at the mirror and shocked.

I looked more beastly, I had one ringed tail above my butt, dark shadows around my eyes and my body was covered in beautiful black tattoos.

"Hmph." I lifted my big ass cheeks "I look nice."

* * *

 **Yugito's POV**

"Why have you come to me?" the large two tailed cat asked.

"To see if we can come to an understanding." I blinked.

I looked up at the cat who was laying on her belly, blue fur covered her body, flamey wisps occasionally floating off her. She weighed around, 6500 pounds. Her face is clearly cat like, her hands and feet were paws and her head had two cute ears. She sported two tails above her thick booty and her two tits jiggling nonstop. She's lazy, always laying around inside me and refusing to do anything but relax and eat.

"I don't like you as a host, you're too active." She sighed.

"Too active?" I asked.

"Yes I want a lazy host." She purred "one who just eats and naps all day?"

"That's all you want, me to be lazy?" I asked.

"Sure." She purred "Do that and my power will be yours."

"Okay." I shrugged "Most of the village is lazy anyway and getting to nap all day…sounds interesting."

I suddenly woke back up in my bed my body now fused with beastly power. I had two blue tails above my ass, my skin had a blue flame like cloak on it and my head had a pair of fiery cat ears.

"Purr." I meowed "I'm hungry…but so tired…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- More Beast Girls**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Three, Four and Five Tails

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

"I hope she listens." I sighed walking around my mind space looking for the Three Tailed Turtle.

"HMM."

"GAH!" I fell back on my big butt and gasped when I saw an eye looking at me.

The Turtle wass large, had one eye, scaly blue green skin, three thick tails that slapped against her giant as. The turtle was about 7000 pounds in weight but somehow that's all contained in her spiky shell. The shell is hard on the back and soft on the front, allowing the tight container to show off her big fat tits under her shell as well as her ass which jiggles under the bottom, unfortunately the shell hides her big belly inside it. Her face is wide, has a turtle like jaw with razor sharp teeth.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I was hoping we could come to an agreement about being host and beast." I blushed "I'm trying to live me life but the urges you're causing aren't helping much."

"You want us to sync up?" she asked "Why should I?"

"I just thought…"

"Stand up straight!" she snapped "Quite being so meek, it's annoying."

"Right yes!" I shivered, my body wobbling a bit.

"If you want me to help you prove it." She spread her titanic legs "Eat me out and maybe I'll agree to help you."

"…No I don't want to." I said.

"Excuse me."

"I'm in charge." I spread my legs "You eat me out!"

"hmm." She leaned down and flicked her tongue over my snatch

"Yeah that's right." I smirked "Lick my wet pussy you slut, you wanted me to be serious and less spineless than fine, but that means you'll be giving me your powers got it."

"Heh." She smirked back "Alright, fair enough."

"That's right." I reached down and grabbed one of her tits "You're mine."

I woke up in the real world looking different, my back was covered with a spiny shell and I had three thick scaly tails above me ass, I felt stronger too.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Listen here you stupid ape!" I snapped at the Four Tails "I want you powers so we can both feel better."

"I still fail to see the benefit." She sighed.

The Ape was big and beefy weighing 7500 pounds. She covered in red fur and despite having big strong muscular arms she as an unstoppable belly that makes her look fat. Her breasts are quite large but still the smallest of her female features. Her ass is large and spank-able like a baboon. She can frequently be seen scratching it or beating on her chest demanding more food.

"Ever since you entered my body I've been so much hungrier because of you." I said "The least you can do is give me more of your powers so I can eat more."

"Hmm." She scratched her belly "So if I give you my power you'll eat more?"

"Sure." I smirked "I'm liking this body, I'll get as fat as you want me to baby. Turns out I kinda like being a fat slob, so what do you say?"

"Hmph." She smirked back.

I woke up in my room aching with the need for food, I grunted and sat up, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Parts of my body had been covered in red fun, notably my arms and back, my ass had gained four red tails and my face had devolved to be more ape like.

"Okee." I casually scratched my thick ass "Damn I'm starving, better go get some food."

* * *

 **Ino's POV**

"So you'll give me your powers, no hitches?" I smiled at the five tails.

"why not." She shrugged "I've got nothing else to do and it could be fun to see."

The Horse/Dolphin is 8000 pounds of fat, large wobbly breasts, fin on her back. Her grayish skin covers her body including her massive jugs, thick rump and flabby belly. Her big fat legs are horse-like but her face if dolphin like, with a snout and jagged teeth. She loves eating fish and squeaking like a dolphin.

"You're the best!" I hugged her tightly, our fat bodies pressing together.

I awoke changed, my skin was smooth and grey, me back had gained a fin and my ass five slippery tails while my face was rounded a bit and my feet had morphed into hooves, all around I was a sexy dolphin horse.

"Sakura is gonna be so jealous." I laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- 6 and 7**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Six, Seven, Eight

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"You're bigger than I expected." Kurotsuchi said looking at the six tails.

The Slug was slimy, her purple lavender skin drips a goo like excretion. She weighs nearly 8500 pounds and every inch of her immobile body drips this slime, from her pussy to her nipples it comes out. Her breasts are large and quaking like houses and her legs are fused into a slinking tail. The ooze she excretes also acts as an aphrodisiac, meaning people touched by it are wrapped in pleasure. Whoever is the host would need extreme tolerance to not be in a state of constant orgaasm from housing the slug, a lesson Kurotsuchi has struggled with.

"Combining our powers could be interesting." The slug commented "But you can barely handle my slime as you are now."

"Hmph, maybe I've just been holding back." Kurotsuchi smirked.

"Okay, than show me you can handle this!" The slug spit out a glob of goo that covered the girl.

"HMMM!" Kurotsuchi bit her lip as her body heated up my intense pleasure.

"I bet you're starting to feel like your going to break." The slug smirked "It's okay if you can't take it, I'll just let you enter that state of endless orgasm and take your body for myself."

"GRR! No!" Kurotsuchi stood up on thick wobbly legs "There's no way I lose to some dumb slug!"

Kurotsuchi threw the slime off her, her pussy was still leaking cum but she was standing up to the beast inside her, body jiggling as she resisted the urge to cum.

"Alright I'm surprised you could hold it together." The Slimy Slug said "You passed so my power is yours."

Kurotsuchi awoke in the real world and saw her power boosted body, she now had six slippery tails, a slimy body and her legs had fused into a naga like tail. Her nipples and pussy were both leaking the aphrodisiac slime that she was sure she could put to good use.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

"Wow you're awesome!" Fu cheered speaking with the Seven Tails in her mind.

"You think so, thanks no one's ever said that before." The large beetle woman laughed as her body jiggled softly "It's nice to have a friend for once, especially one as plump and cute as you."

"Thanks." Fu giggled rubbing her butt.

The Beetle is covered in hard green skin that hugs her thick jiggle under-body. The Seven Tails frequently produces silk used to wrap up "Prey" to either eat or fuck. She has wings but her 9000 pound body is far too heavy to fly anymore. She doesn't miss it, but will occasionally flap her wings to my her body jiggle, her fat ass quaking from the air beating pressure.

"You came asking to share my powers right?" The Beetle asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I mean." Fu nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to share with you, if you have my powers I'll be able to grow with you." The bug buzzed "Consider us partners Fu."

"Yay!" Fu threw up her thick flabby arms.

"Consider us one." The bettle said wrapping Fu in silk.

The green haired girl awoke in the human world looking different.

She had seven shimmering tails and green beetle like armor on her body including a rhino beetle horn on her head, she had wings but they were useless given her weight.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"I see you think she'll have problems getting her beast to side with her?" Kushina asked the eight tails.

The Octopus weighs a massive 9500 pounds, her lower half is made up of 8 thick tentacles, above those is a milky pink udder that clashes with her brown skin. Her face is cow like, sporting a wide nose and mouth as well as two large bull like horns. She has a total of four breasts and an udder, all dripping fattening milk that she loves to feed people. Her powers give her host the natural ability to produce more milk from their breasts as well.

"Your daughter is in for a rough going." The octopus cow nodded "Kurama isn't nearly as pleasant as the rest of us, Naruko will have to really prove she's deserving of that shared power, but I have no problems with humans, so I'll share my power with you Kushina, you'll be a perfect avatar for me chakra."

"Thank you." The fat MILF bowed.

Kushina awoke with Tsume staring at her.

"Wow…" her wife gasped.

"What is it?" Kushina said "Is my new look that jarring?"

"Well…you might wanna look in the mirror." Her fellow fat MILF said.

Kushina turned to see the large mirror beside her bed, her reflection was strange, she had eight tentacles for legs her skin had turned brown and she had bull horns on her head.

"MOO!" the woman moaned "Ohh I feel good."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Nine Tails**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Nine Tails

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Naruko's POV**

"Hmph." I grunted waddling up to the huge beast inside me.

"Hmm" the fox sniffed the air "Who's there?"

"Wow" I gasped looking up at the humongous creature "It's me, Naruko, the girl you're living inside."

"Oh, I hadn't realized my host was so…scrawny."

I weighed nearly 1500 pounds but compared to the giant fox I was scrawny. The Vixen was a giant 10000-pound vixen with orange fur over her body with vixen like paw as hands and feet. Nine massive thick tails with a full-on vixen face with muzzle and all but hugely fat and round. Her belly is giant as a blimp with waved of hundreds of rolls of fat and a giant belly button. Her ass was giant too like a mountain of fat with ass cheeks of fur that seemed to be miles long behind her. She has six breasts and are gigantic orbs as ships with orange fur over them, but her nipples poked out of her fur and stood hard constantly. She is by far the hungriest of the 9 beasts, in a state of near constant hunger that would drive most hosts mad.

"What'd you want?" she snarled.

"I was hoping we could share our powers." I explained "All the others bonded with their beasts, I'm the last one waiting to partner up."

"Well I'm not pairing up with some weakling like you who wouldn't last two seconds with me." She snarled "Maybe I'll just take over your body myself."

"GRR!" she snaked her tongue out and licked my pussy under my belly.

"HAAA!" I gasped and fell back on my juicy ass as the fox licked my pussy.

"Yes that's it." She growled licking my hole "Give yourself to Kurama, I want this fat little body of yours, once I have a human form I'll stuff you up nice and fat."

"HMM!" I flet my body jiggle around as the giant fox tried to take me over.

 _No…I won't lose to some stupid spirit animal!_

"GRAA!" I managed to kick her in the face and free myself.

"GRR!" she growled as I climbed up onto her soft breasts, grinding my ass against one thick nipple "OHH!"

"Yeah that's it." I laughed as I hugged another of her six nipples, licking and kissing it.

I managed to slip my way down her soft furry body and gain access to her dripping pussy that I quickly began eating out. The vixen hissed and roared as I rubbed her fat clit against my breasts and licked her pussy up and down. She howled and roared as my tongue lapped up her juices, her fat body jiggling onher her soft fur.

"No, stop!" she growled rubbing her rows of teats "Stop, I'm going to…OHHH!"

I was blasted with a rush of sex juices the bumped me back onto my ass.

"See, I am strong enough." I smiled "So we're partners got it."

"Hehe…" she flashed her fangs and me "Whatever, I you keep good stuff like that coming you can do whatever you want."

"HA!" I snapped back awake in the human world, now feeling my Chakra merging with the Fox's.

"HMM!" I gasped feeling my body start to change.

I felt myself get a little heavier as my weight expanded up to 2000 pounds, my hands and feet morphed into paws as bright orange fur covered my skin and I grew cute fox ears and nine bushy tails above my thick rump.

"GRRR!" I growled as my face stretched into a muzzle "ARROO! Oh wow so this is the fox's power, I can't wait to see what Hinata and the others think about this."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Gathering of the Nine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Kaguya moaned softly as she relaxed under the sun of her village, her 10,220-pound bod jiggling from the light breeze the blew through town. The woman loved that she was like a mother to the village of fat women but especially the nine hosts, who she had called before her today to see their progress on obtaining the beasts powers. All nine women looked mutated and had grown to 2000 pounds in just a few days, likely a process of obtaining their host powers.

"So tell me Temari, were you able to gain the power of the One Tailed Beast?" Kaguya asked.

"Hmm." Temari used her claw like hands so softly scratch her large tattooed ass "sure did, just look at me, I've got her pinned down inside my mind, she's eating my ass out as we speak."

"Excelent." Kaguya smiled "I knew you were the right choice, and you Yugito."

"NYAAAAA!" the cat host yawned "Just find, feel like I could use a nap, it was so draining to walk here I just want to sleep eat and fuck, that's what the Two Tails wants two, to be a big fat lazy cat."

"Wonderful to see you bonding, how about you Hinata?"

"I'm great!" the turtle girl smiled proudly "I've teamed with the Three Tails and I've managed to get some more confidence, I'm building it more every day! I showed that beast who's boss, I'm in charge of our big sexy body! I'm really enjoying having her squirm around and eat me out inside my mind."

"And you Sakura?" Kaguya asked as she rubbed her belly.

"I stood up to that big ape and got her powers." Sakura said scratching her butt and breasts "She's feisty though she always wants to fuck mentally and rub asses together, not that I mind."

"Ha you all had to argue with your beasts, mine just gave me her powers." Ino gloated.

"I take that to mean you were successful?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Ino nodded "I've been rewarding her with sex every night and she keeps the power infused with mine, she and I are a perfect pair."

"Kurotsuchi?"

"It's going great here too." The Six Tailed host nodded "I withstood her slime test and now I have access to the stuff myself, I'm sure it'll be useful for the village to have my powerful sex addicting slime."

"Wonderful, we'll see about that slime later, now Fu?" Kaguya asked.

"Same as all the rest!" the tan girl nodded jiggling about "We're having tons of fun together!"

"Kushina?"

"The Eight Tails and I have a wonderful partnership now." The MILF smiled "I'm happy with all the yummy milk I'm making, though I wish I had gotten her udder. The Eight Tails gives me a desire to feed people, so I'm always looking for fun."

"Great, and lastly Naruko, you're body makes me think you were successful in taming the mighty Nine Tails?"

"Right!" Naruko nodded sharply "I wrestled the powers out of her, had to show her I was as good as sex as she was, after that I wolfed out like this."

"I like it." Hinata smiled rubbing Naruko's nine tails and muzzle.

"Wonderful, most wonderful." Kaguya smiled "I'm proud of all of you, my big fat daughters. Continue to visit me as needed, otherwise enjoy your lives as hosts to the mighty beasts, and may you grow as large as you want."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It had been about four years since Kaguya had changed her all female village to one of pure gluttony and things were quite different. Eating, getting fat, fucking and relaxing are now the staples of this ninja village.

Everyone was now a massive blob of fat, all at least 10000 pounds of soft plush fat. They couldn't move but fortunately for them their Goddess Kaguya was able to create some plant chairs that they could carry themselves around in, using them to move and bring food up to their fat faces.

There were some who weighed even more but were still able to walk, those were the hosts of the nine tailed beasts, they were all at least 50,000 pounds or more, but the pride of the village was the 100,000 pound mountain of fat that Kaguya had become, people would come to worship at the base of her bulbous body, from the ground you couldn't even see her face she was so huge.

Today the whole village was gathered for a wedding, the wedding of two Hosts, Naruko and Hinata. The two inseparable fatties were always together eating and fucking each other and now they were going to make things official. The two 50,000 pound beasts were separated from each other by all their jiggly fat but their love bridged even that gap.

"They look so beautiful." Kushina said looking at her foxy daughter at the alter with her bride "She's finally becoming a real adult."

Kushina was a huge 50,000 pound plus cow octopus who was tearing up at the sight of her daughter stepping into married life.

"Hmph." Her own wife grunted adjusting in her plant chair "It's so unfair that you all can get so big because of your powers.

"Sorry." Kushina smiled.

Most of the "Normal" women in town were 10,000 pounds max but there were a few exceptions. Tsunade, Mei and Shizune were all around 25,000 and Konan, Pakura and Guren were all around 30,000 pounds thanks to their close relationship with the Goddess.

"You two look good." Sakura said walking up to her friends with Ino.

"Thanks." Naruko said looking at her two fat friends.

"Now that you're the first of the beasts to get married maybe the Goddess will bless you with a pregnancy." Ino said.

"Hmm." Hinata and Naruko both rubbed their rounded bellies.

"I wouldn't mind a couple babies filling me up." Sakura said scratching her ass.

* * *

 **Later**

At the reception after the wedding everyone was congratulating the couple, patting their rears and rubbing their fat. Even Kaguya called down to them from her fat mountain.

"It's perfect." Naruko moaned as Hinata rubbed her furry ass.

"You're wonderful." Hinata said as Naruko rubbed her belly.

The two lovers hugged and mashed their sexy bodies together, their guests applauding their accomplishments. The fat fox and turtle were sure to make the world a great place together

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Our Final Chapter.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Finale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It had been 20 splendid years since Kaguya had started her Village Hidden in Fat and it had been twenty great years. All around there were women and girls of varying levels of fat, all big and sexy.

Kaguya was massive, an immeasurable blob of fat weighing well over 10 billion pounds, she was just a mass on the map at this point, people could live on her body. She was a literal goddess, people would come from miles away to worship her, or drink her milk and rub her fat blobby body. She was completely immobile, her head buried in endless chins, her belly made up of endless rolls, her feet sucked into her leg rolls, just a massive fat monster.

With her at all times were her harem of wives, Tsunade, Mei, Shizune, Guren, Pakura and Konan. Everyone single one of them was an immobile ball of 1,000,000 pounds. They would barely move and only occasionally use their plant servants to wash Kaguya and rarely rub themselves against her for pleasure. They would spend their days drinking her sweet milk to get even fatter. Sometimes they would have the plant soldiers carry them up towards Kaguya's cleavage or face where they could rest.

Anko and Kurenai were both still happily in love with each other. Each of them weighed 100,000 pounds and loved the sensations of fucking each other either when they could use their bodies or with the plants as a substitute. They'd each since given birth to multiple chubby young ladies. Even now that they were immobile they were always seated near a food storage so that they could pig out 24/7.

Hana had married Tenten and both were very happy, constantly grinding and laying on each other. Similarly Samui and Karui had wed and loved their huge obese 100,000 pound bodies, the tones of their skin always clashing. Samui's breasts took most of her fat which meant she naturally leaned forward while her lover gained a huge fat black ass that could crush a car.

Karin and Tayuya were also married the two getting along, Karin not minding the vile language that her blubber lover always spouted. They had many cute little chubby red headed daughters that always ran around.

The glory of the fat women spare Kaguya was the nine beasts' hosts who had become like Demigods to the villagers.

Temari was the smallest of the nine and even then, she clocked in at a whopping One Billion Pounds of flesh. Even her beast strength meant that she was immobile now, the power to support herself long gone. She had embraced being a half beast now, her soul and the One Tails meging to help support her giant weight.

The Next largest was Fu who hosted the Seven Tails and now weighed a massive Two Billion pounds. She was quite popular on hot days as her useless wings turned out to be good sources of shade or air as they flapped around, she would spend all day cooling the goddess Kaguya on the sweltering summer afternoons. She had many happy little larva girls that turned into various chubby insects

The Third Largest was the slug Kurotsuchi who clocked in at 3 billion pounds, her body still as slick and slimy as ever. There was always an orgy at her feet as women would come to bath in her slime only to become entrapped by its aphrodisiac qualities. Most were creeped out by her slimy appearance but she was still popular with some.

Fourth was Yugito, the Two Tails host. Her soul had all but fused with her beast as they became more and more alike, doing nothing but eating and napping all day long, only occasionally bothering with sex. Yugito was flocked to in the winter where her flames were used to warm up those who were two skinny or wanted to be warmer, specifically the goddess. The giant fat cat had lost track of how many chubby kitten litters she had given birth too but she enjoyed her days of fat relaxation.

Fifth was the 5-billion-pound octopus that was Kushina. The massive cow octopus spent her days with her 100,000-pound wife Tsume. Kushina loved to have the younger children of the village play on her body and slid on her tentacles, she especially adored when they'd come to feed from her bountiful breasts. She couldn't move her massive body but she could still use her sexy thick tentacles to fuck the smaller women, jamming them into their ass and pussy.

In Sixth was Ino who was now 6 billion pounds and her sexy wife Sakura who was 7 billion took seventh. Both loved how huge and fat they had gotten, constantly wanting more food or to have their bodies fucked nice and hard. They ate like slobs and their burps could shake the whole village. They have many young people who come to see them, they slide around on Ino's body or scratch Sakura's for her. They of course weren't done yet, they wanted to be bigger and catch up to the two heaviest beasts.

Obviously the top two beasts were Hinata and Naruko who were 8 billion and 9 billion pounds each, the only one heavier than them was Kaguya. Both were happy and proud to be so big, they loved when people would crawl around and climb in them, they were seated close so they could kiss no matter how far apart they were kept by the barriers of their massive bellies and breasts. They had birthed many children and lived a wonderful life.

Life was perfect for the women in the Fat Village, sure they seemed massive and strange but they didn't care, they were happy together and that's what mattered, it didn't matter how they looked. Kaguya looked down on what she viewed as perfection, everyone was happy here, she couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Thanks for reading this!**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
